


He's the exception

by Anime_obsessed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of everything, Abuse, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual erwin and armin and other realtionships, Eventual meet, Flashback, Fluff, Guy like this is one of my first fanfics so bear with me, If you know my irl please dont read this, Internet Friends, Internet friend, Levis a little gumpy bitch, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Rape, Sad times, Smut, but cute, internet meeting, jk, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_obsessed/pseuds/Anime_obsessed
Summary: After eren had checked his hollow apartment was empty. He plopped down on his double bed, coiling into his usual position after reaching for his laptop from the depths of his mountains of covers. He had been not so much stalking... but more of a this website won't let me scroll anymore because I've found the bottom.After a while, he rallied up the courage to send a message to the blog he had been " stalking "X_puppylover_X- hey!Little did eren know this was the start of something special to say he least(( ps. I'm so sorry I'm shut at summaries ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my third or something fanction however the other ones I wrote when I was like thirteen and were very shit and rushed and all the other things you would expect. So this is a really short chapter just to bring things in and stuff introducing things. It'll be slow however things will speed up in the next chapter I promise! So anyways on with it. Enjoy!!
> 
> Ps. I checked on this the day after I published it and it already has 64 HITS. Thank you guys so much 

Eren tapped away at the computer keys with only his dim screen light making him able to see where he was typing. His room filled only with the noise of his shallow breathing and his fingers drumming fiercely on the keyboard.  
Since The brunette came home from work, He had been mindlessly scrolling through the web like he would usually do. Eren had a routine; Get up, shower, go to work, come home, go on the internet, sleep. As much as it was simple and it sound dull, eren would usually find good in everything. so this time he had alone, brought him at least a little more joy than sucking up and being polite to the ass he called his boss.

The man had a grin spreading across his face as he suddenly couldn't scroll anymore. Not from his choice but because the website was stopping him, However the grin quickly stopped from his face " pickles!" He near shouted as his eyes moved to the bottom of the screen checking the time which read 12:30 am. 

Yes, the time isn't too late however eren liked to keep a nice little sleep schedule so he would be up, right and ready for the morning to come, also because his boss is a massive cock with unshaven pubes and will do literally anything to make his day worse and sleep kind of saves him from that for a little while.

Eren let out a deep sigh considering switching off his laptop and going to the land of dream want fun and gummy bears. However he had found his way back onto his favourite blog that he had stumbled upon only a couple weeks ago and it had captured his interest to say the least. 

Which was saying a lot as eren had the attention span of a goldfish 

Eren decided he would only stay on for a little longer. The person he had been, well not so much stalking more like..... just happily looking through their blogs but somehow ended up seeing posts from 2014. 

The person, which he had learnt as a man from the brief blood the blog, had similar yet opposing opinions and interests to eren. On the man's blog he often talked about what book he was reading, the current events, politics, cooking and the occasional cat meme here and there.

He had started to build a mental picture of the man behind the blog . average height, quite skinny, thin dirty blond hair, pale and most likely had a fashion sense of some sort, a big dick would be a plus if they ever got together. 

Erens fingers trailed over to the top of the screen as to where the ' send a message!' Box was and his cruiser hovered over the icon. He considered it briefly before tapping it, opening a new chat. 

X_puppylover_x - hey! I've been looking at your blog and was wondering if we could maybe talk?!

Eren felt his stomach churn and he could have sworn he felt it do a backflip whilst considering sending it.' do I sound to eager?! Do I sound not eager enough?! What if he doesn't respond?! What if this is the wrong blog ?!' Eren looked at the username he was sending it too after the brief moment of panic and calmed down " why would it be another blog?" Eren questioned and spoke aloud to himself knowing he would get no answer.

Eventually the man hit send and all was done.

Eren let out a shaky sigh with a satisfied smile gracing his lips. ' Why am I so worried? It's just some guys I want to message on the Internet '  
" thanks brain, I can always count on you for fucking me up " eren nodded. It wasn't like he was crazy because he was talking to himself or anything it's just as he had an apartment all to himself he got lonely some times there for he had to make his own fun and friends and conversations to go along with everything. 

As the evening passed eren continuously checked his mailbox and to see if the man had posted but nope. There was nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Nought.

The man started to close his laptop down for the night however just as he did he noticed the sunlight had filtered in through his curtains and he let out a loud groan. His eyes brushed down quickly to check the time showing on the bottom of his screen his screen

5:47

" merry mustard! " Eren cursed and his face dropped in amusement. He had to be in work in an hour and fifteen minutes. The ride there was half an hour and he had to pick up coffee for him and his boss there for leaving him with half an hour to shower, get dressed and eat.

Just as eren had propped himself up pressing two feet to his cold wooden floor, to hop in the shower. a message popped up on the screen, illuminating it once again. 

Just_thinking_about - hey 

Erens head snapped towards the computer and his eyes widened with a growing smile appearing on his face. He stood up and wiggled his hips moving his arms a little attempting to do a happy dance.  
He saw people do that usually when something good happens and erens never done it so why not try it?  
As He continued with his dance another message popped up on the screen 

Just_thinking_about - sorry it took so long to reply I was asleep.

' awwww hot cute he was asleep' was erens first instinctive thought ' no wait why is that cute, everyone sleeps. Okay maybe not everyone like the people with insomnia. But why would I think sleeping is cute. It's basically like humans being put in charge and are unconscious of what's happening around them there for could be easily killed. Wow okay never mind sleeping isn't that cute ' the man thought to himself, lost in his own world staring off into space.

The clock was still ticking and he had to be in work soon. Eren was aware of the consequences of being late however at this moment and time he gave less than one shit. 

X_puppylover_X- hey! No don't worry it's okay! I'm surprised you messaged back! 

Eren quickly sent the message back and with that he slipped away from his laptop to do his morning routine. Once he had a scolding hot shower, the temperature set at hot chilli mixed with the burning of satans throne. The man dried off, washed his face, ate the nutritious breakfast of microwavable noodles and got dressed. 

Today Eren wore a tightly fitted white shirt which clung to his body showing of the muscle he had hugging him but also managed to look loose and sloppy, a plain tie and some pants which fit him in all the right places. After Eren had finished he quickly sprinted back to his laptop to check for a response 

Just_thinking_about - what, do you picture me as some kind of asshole and who keeps a messy inbox? 

Erens face burned red as he read the message " holy horns!! He thinks I think he would be mean! " the brunette chatted to himself and his face was buried deep into his hands. 

X_puppylover_X - no of course! Nothing like that! I just guess I'm you would be really busy! And not want to bother replying that's all! I wouldn't think that of you!

Erens fingers typed at the speed of light and the sent button was hurriedly pressed. Now he gave off a bad first impression. ' what if we can't become friends now?! What if he just ignores me now?! ' erens thoughts were rapid.

The thing is because Eren was so hyper you would think Eren would have gotten a job with kids or something like that. Nope. He got a boring ass office job working for a fashion line called ' smiths ' 

X_puppylover_X - hey I'm really sorry but I have to go to work now!

As it sent eren looked over the conversation, if you could call it that, of what they had. He realized it was really stiff and quite formal and eren was using to many exclamation marks and he was coming off as too eager and that honestly the other man didn't seem to keen to talk. 

Just_thinking_about - okay, have a nice day and all that. Talk to you later. 

' Abrupt ' eren thought to himself and shook it off, placing a smile on his face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren let out an audible groan the warmth from his apartment blasted into his face as he walked through the door hanging up his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He looked around to make sure his apartment was empty and let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was. Eren started to strip on his way to his bedroom not wasting any time, by the time he got to his door he was standing walking in with only his bottom half clothed. 

Eren chucked his clothes onto the growing pile on his chair which was slightly alarming as he didn't know half the things buried in there. Eren stripped to his boxers then put on his favourite comfy light yellow over sized hoodie and pulled out his laptop from the depths of his covers. 

He never left the blog page and speedily typed a message up on the screen  
X_puppylover_X - hey! Just got home from work!

As eren sent it he got an almost instant reply, to much of erens shock

Just_thinking_about - hey. How was work? 

Erens face lit up as he got the response and he wondered wether he should be truthful or not 

X_puppylover_X - just an average day, however average doesn't meet good XD  
Just_thinking_about- true, how come it was sucky  
X_puppylover_X- well my boss is an ass that's been dipped in chilli powder then tomato sauce has been added on  
Just_Thinking_About- well that's one way to put it 

Eren let out a slight chuckle at the response 

X_puppylover_X- well he's not the best let's just say that  
Just_Thinking_About- so you boss is shit, what do you work as?  
X_puppylover_X- a secretary for a high up person of the fashion line smiths 

Just_Thinking_About- smiths, they're good. So mystery boy. Or girl or whatever the fuck. What's your name? 

X_puppylover_X- Eren, and I'm a guy  
Just_Thinking_About- well Eren is definitely better than your username  
X_puppylover_X- hey! I'll have you know my username is better than your all deep and  
mysterious one. Mine has the word puppy in it so anyways by default it's better.  
Just_Thinking_About- whatever you say pup. I'm Levi by the way. 

Eren face burned a bright red at the little name he was given. 

X_puppylover_X- wait are you an old man trying to stalk me, just before we get talking I want to make sure of that.  
Just_Thinking_About- don't worry I may call myself old but I'm not too bad. I'll send you a pic if you want?  
X_puppylover_X- yeah! No wait! Actually. How about no pics. Want to play a game with this? 

Eren had a grin growing on his lips 

Just_Thinking_About- sure but I'm a little concerned now  
X_puppylover_X- how about if we are still talking by this time next month, we get to see each others faces. So we will remain anonymous until then apart from names. Sound good.  
Just_Thinking_About- okay I'll go along with it but if your the one that turns out to be a stalker or Satan or some shit then you know it may change this 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The banter was endless and it comminuted until the early hours of the morning, the conversation going on without rest with constant changed of topic. 

Eren glanced down to the bottom of his screen with a frown falling on his soft lips feeling his heart drop a little 

X_puppylover_X- hey Levi, this has been really fun but I really need to get to sleep now. 

He was having so much fun he didn't want this to end. He wanted to quit his job and just stay talking. Although this Levi guy came off as much smarter than him they were mainly at the same level as it was secretly erens dark horse. Well that or he had learned to sound smart when going to work. 

Just_Thinking_About- okay pup. Get some sleep. 

Erens heart fluttered at that once again as he typed out the last message of the night 

X_puppylover_X- goodnight 

Just_Thinking_About- night


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's erens second day of talking to Levi and all is good however some touchy subjects are pushed, wren finds out some information that brings him down leading him to go back to visit somewhere he hasn't been in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow 77 views on the first chapter and it's only been up less than a day! Thank you so much! Also thank you for the nice comments really it means a lot but I don't want to be like OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUVE MADE MY DAY. But thts what I was trying to say. Anyways I know things are still shit and slow and the chapters are small however maybe next chapter well do a p.o.v change? Also please comment anything I could do better, or that I could work on. IT would really help! Any ways let's get on the with the fic!!

Eren woke to sunshine slowly seeping into his room, the birds were chirping, he had actually layed out his clothes. Today was going to be a great, bright, colourful gay d-

Wrong scene ~~~

The rain was pounding harshly on erens thin glass windows, the room filled with the cold air of the night, making the temperature a little over 0( degrees Celsius ).

Mainly because erens Windows didn't really close properly and were being held together by duck tape.

" shut up " Eren groaned his face still very much buried into his pillow searching around for his phone with his hand blindly hitting random places all around his bed as far as he could reach. Eventually He found it and put it on snooze however something was urging him to get up.

The bitter air attacked erens face as he lifted it and his body up to reach for his laptop. Eren felt a shiver run down his spine as he did " shit, I should invest in heating " Eren noted to himself and nodded like he would actually do it . 

Spoiler alert- he wouldn't 

As Eren opened the laptop a couple messages popped but he was only searching for one. 

Levi 

Eren smiled like a schoolgirl to himself for no reason really but didn't push it away as he responded 

Just_Thinking_About- you awake brat? 

X_puppylover_X- I am now, also who says I'm a brat. You don't even know my age! 

Once Eren had replied he quickly took a yet again scolding shower, smothering himself in his cinnamon blast body wash. 

" you know sometimes I want to eat myself. Like not in a cannablistic way more like. Damn I smell good " Eren said to himself as he accidentally typed what he said. 

Eren went to press the delete button however his finger slipped as he constantly spill stuff on his laptop - he knows he should but continues to do it anyways, and accidentally sent it. 

X_puppylover_X- you know sometimes I want to eat myself. Like not in a cannablistic way more like. Damn I smell good

Just_Thinking_About- interesting, I wouldn't have to be a cannable to eat you though 

As Eren got the reply his brows furrowed in confusion 

X_puppylover_X- why would you want to eat me? I'm pretty sure that makes you a cannable 

Just_Thinking_About- for get about it 

Eren just shook it off with a chuckle not really understanding. He looked at the clock and had time to spare 

X_puppylover_X- so Levi, tell me about yourself 

Just_Thinking_About- there's nothing much to tell. Give me specifics and I'll answer. Unless you want my address or something then I'll have to refrain 

X_puppylover_X- okay then what do you work as 

Just_Thinking_About- I work as a full time English teacher and some nights I teach MMA 

X_puppylover_X- you do MMA?

Eren unconsciously started to smile. So he must be ripped. That would be the kind of teacher I wouldn't min- nope. ' Eren you don't even know what he looks like. He could be like a fucking old guy. Well maybe not because he would loose a hip doing MMA but okay ' Eren told himself 

Just_Thinking_About- yeah, you don't like it?

X_puppylover_X- no no I do! I just didn't think you would as like your blog is all poetic and politics and stuff like that! 

Just_Thinking_About- Eren just because I'm into that kinda stuff doesn't mean I can't like some danger. 

' ohhhhh he likes thrills ' Eren through to himself with a grin ' maybe I could get more out of this than I thought ' 

X_puppylover_X- well I mean danger is good but isn't lying around wrapped in blankets just as fun and a lot more safe. 

Just_Thinking_About- probably yeah, but danger is fun. So is the feeling of your hand smashing into a guys nose but blankets are fun too.

X_puppylover_X- as much as I like talking to you about breaking guys faces and cannableism, I'm going to have to take my Leave levi. I would to take my leave-i 

Eren let out a snort confiding his laughter until he saw the reply 

Just_Thinking_About- okay now I want you to leave, that was terrible. 

Eren just chuckled with a wide smile covering his face 

X_puppylover_X- bye!!!!! 

Just_Thinking_About- so many exclamation marks 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As per usual Eren opened his front door checking the apartment was empty, stripping his top half whilst on his way to the room and dropping back onto his bed like teenage girls would do in movies because it was a hard and he didn't know what to do and just sighed 

Eren slowly sat up situated in his seat not really planning on moving for the night and if it was his choice ever. 

He placed his laptop conveniently on his lap and took his usual hunched over position. 

X_puppylover_X- just got home from work! 

After waiting for a minute a message popped up the screen " I want to change the sound for his notification " Eren said to himself 

Just_Thinking_About- how was work 

X_puppylover_X- okay so 

Eren said and watered typing 

Just_Thinking_About- I can see the rant from miles away 

Eren chuckled at the comment

X_puppylover_X- I work at an office okay and I dress just like anyone else. Business casual. So some people at my work think I'm a slob however some think the opposite. This guy came up to me and told me to wear a less flattering pants because they show everything! What does everything mean! I'm covered! 

Eren was genuinely confused as to what the guy meant. He hadnt picked out he was saying his ass filled out the pants like fuck an- okay let's stop there 

Just_Thinking_About- well that's shit. Maybe tomorrow to piss them off, wear tighter clothes. 

Eren chuckled and smiled nodding like Levi could see it 

X_puppylover_X- sure 

Just_Thinking_About- want to play 21 questions to get to know each other? 

X_puppylover_X- sure! You start! 

And so they did. The questions went on and Eren found out a lot out Levi. Like how he hated kids even though he was a teacher and how he hated his friends ( Eren doubted that Levi did and was just saying that ) or that Levi had dark hair, contrary to his mental image he had. Eren tried to ask about Levi's parents and his past however he quickly rushed over it, changing subjects before Eren could even bat an eyelid. Eren wondered for a second before decided to shove it away as he had done the same thing 

Touchy subject

They talked for hours and there was nothing left unsaid apart from 

X_puppylover_X- so what's your preference 

Just_Thinking_About- like dating? 

X_puppylover_X- yeah 

Just_Thinking_About- well I'm bi to be honest 

Eren grinned to himself as he saw it thinking he had a chance with the man. He knew he was rushing ahead but he couldn't stop picturing it. His emotions bubbled along with his pounding heart daring to break his rib cage as he imagined it. Levi sounded perfect. He didn't know what the man looked like however he didn't really care, because wren believed in all the looks don't matter stuff and how you should just accept anyone for how they are ( unless they are pedophiles, rapist, racists ect.) 

Eren was ecstatic

X_puppylover_X- cool, I'm gay. So are you single? 

Eren replied with all the hope in his heart and the feelings in his chest were building up. He was just so fucking happy 

Just_Thinking_About- no actually I have a boyfriend 

Eren felt himself physically deflate and crash. He couldn't leave it to reply late because then Levi would know something's up 

X_puppylover_X- oh great! I'm single af! XD 

Eren made it seem like he was joking but his heart dropped. ' why did I get my hopes up. Why did I even want to be with him. We've just started talking. I've not even called him yet. I don't know what he looks like. He might be a fake person... well at least then I could get on MTV catfish. Why did I get so excited.' Eren questioned himself. 

Why did he get so excited. Maybe it's because there was something about talking to Levi that made him feel like his old self. Because Levi doesn't know about all the shit that's happened to him and treat a him as an equal and as a potential friend and not with pity and guilt stares. Or even blame as to what happened to him. He just treats him like a normal human being. 

That hadn't happened in a long time 

He knew nothing would change between the two. In fact Levi didn't even know he was sad now. Eren didn't even know why he was sad!

X_puppylover_X- hey I'm really sorry but I've got to go now, talk to you tomorrow!

Eren finger lingered over the send button and decided to finally press it. He let out a longing sigh and flopped back on his bed, indenting the fortress of covers and pillows. 

" Bethany buckets " eren just whispered and was just confused. He knew he was thinking into this too much and was over complicating it and getting into everything too early. However he just felt such a connection with Levi and that he just..... didn't give him sympathy. 

Yes eren sounded ungrateful that he was treated with more care as if he were a glass ornament ready to brake at any time, or that his bones were made of plastic and would snap if you touched him. Or that if you shouted at him, for a good reason that you would be in the wrong for shouting at such a poor thing. Eren just wanted to be an equal again. 

One thing lead to another and he was thinking about it. That night. All the lights. Rushing everywhere. The shouting. The blood. The panic 

Without checking his message box he lifted himself up off of his soft mattress pressing his feet to the cold wooden floor one by one, dragging his feet along not really going anywhere in specific however he ended up next to a dark corner which he had tried to hard to forget about. He avoided it at all costs hence why he could see dust building up over it.

Is throat tightened as he carefully knelt down next to the objects occupying the space in front of him. Eren flipped on the abandond little light switch making the small crowed area he was kneeling at suddenly light up. Doing this revealed the cluster of old possessions, the torn photographs and broken frames, outlasted clothes as to which hadn't been worn in years and a vase which was on its last legs containing some plastic daffodils. 

Eren felt a hot tear roll down his cheek subconsciously and bent his head down to look at his trembling hands " I-I'm sorry " he whimpered out. 

Soon enough tears were streaming down his hot cheeks like a river dropping into the ground making a small puddle. He glanced quickly back up to everything and his eyes were glued to one picture in specific. 

A picture of his mum and dad together, in love, smiling. It was at the time they were on their first holiday without Eren and everything was great.

And Eren just had to ruin that. 

" I-I'm so so sorry guys " Eren talked to the picture like they were there " I'm sorry this happened and I let this just sit here and collect dust. I'm sorry " Eren whispered one last time. 

He sat there for what seemed like hits and the tears eventually stopped leaving him with tear stained cheeks, big red puffy eyes and the feeling of himself just being weighted down

" how did I even get on to this topic?" Eren asked himself and chuckled softly with a little smile forming in his face 

" I love you guys " he looked back at the picture and slowly got back onto his feet, his head spinning a little making him trip on his feet as he walked back to his bedroom in the dark, guiding himself from what light there was outside. 

He plopped back into his bed, the bed welcoming him back as if it knew he had just been through something. 

He cozied into his covers and pillows hugging them and they seemed to hug him back in a way. 

Eren felt peaceful, calm almost, he's lifted weight off his shoulders. He's felt like a burden to the cause for a while and doing that, crying. Well he just kinda feels.... Still. He pulled his laptop over and opened it seeing the message popping up on the screen. 

Just_Thinking_About- night brat. 

And with that Eren fell asleep in his cozy beg with a soft smile gracing his lips.


End file.
